Discord cares about her
by Promise
Summary: Discord must restore order to a new realm. The Girls accompany him to keep him him check. Limited rooms in a hotel, Fluttershy must share a room with Discord, but she doesn't mind...it's fluffy dribble. Enjoy it for what it is.


A/N: I've never written any thing for this show before. It's dribble. It's most likely never going to get more added to it. I'm sure I've butchered names and places, I don't really care. Enjoy it for what it is. :-)

The ponies of Aquestera were not the happiest they had ever been. Princess Celestea had requested that they accompany Discord into the human realm for assistance of restoring balance in that world. This realm was similar to that of CHS but notably different. Twilight informed them that the magic of friendship would be limited there and that they would all appear to be older than teenagers as in CHS.

So though the portal Discord had created they stepped, and they all became human once they reached the other side. Discord waited with a somewhat broody look on his face as they emerged. His almost ruby eyes scanned the group as they tried to get accustomed to standing on two legs and use their new found hands. Fluter Shy though his eyes lingered a little longer on her than everyone else.

"Hurry up, everyone. We will only have the week to restore the balance here. I've booked us rooms at a local hotel down the street." Discord said, an annoyed look on his face as Pinky Pie started bouncing in place.

Twilight who was helping Rarity walk without loosing her balance responded, "Princess Celestea said we were to help but she never clarified how, what do you know that we don't Discord?"

Flicking his white bangs out of his face Discord rolled his eyes, "That's because I'm the one restoring order here. My guess would be that she send you lot to keep me from over doing it. This world is very much at peace, but peace is good only for so long. With out the tragedy I can bring, this would will pacify it's self to a boring death before to long."

Appel Jack glared at Discord, "So you're telling me that we are here to stop you when you try killing everyone."

All the girls glared at Discord waiting from him to respond. "I'm only going to do what I need to in order to save this dull world. If I over act I'm sure my friends will remind me of what I could do better." Discord said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

This world was so unlike Aquestera, Discord doubted that the ponies magic would truly do much good here, this would was so calm is was almost cold hearted about it. Despite Celestea best intentions of sending the girls to watch him, he knew that it would be the reverse of making sure his talents didn't effect the girls to harshly.

The group of seven made they way down the almost deserted street in the early morning light. To any pedestrians observing them they would have seen six model envy beautiful young women and a handsome but broody man possibly in town for the local fair.

Discord asked the girls to stand aside while he checked them into the rooms.

"Yes Mr. Cord I see the reservations here. Unfortunately it looks like we are currently over booked. I only have three rooms available at this time so everyone is going to have to double up. Until the fair is over this weekend I don't have any more space to put everyone." The Receptionist prattled on, "I have one double bed room and two single bed rooms. Here are the keys."

She passed over three cards and Discord sighed as he walked out the front doors to the group of girls. This kind of thing always happened in this world. Being the God of Discord apparently didn't make him immune to his own chaotic affect when it came to this particular world.

After explaining the situation to the girls a heated debate ensued on who would share rooms with who. Twilight quickly took control and set Apple Jack with Rainbow Dash, herself with Pinky and Rarity and because Flutershy was only one who could stand to be near Discord set her to watch Discord with a close eye.

On the way up to the rooms Rarity walked behind the rambunctious with the quite Flutershy.

"You know dear, I just feel terrible about you having to sleep with that awful beast. He truly is a brute. And here he doesn't even have that silly charm of playfulness. He's just downright broody."

Flutershy watched her feet as she walked, "Oh I don't know. He's not so bad."

Rarity flipped her raven black hair, almost purple hair over her shoulder, "If you say so dear. We just feel like he's almost kidnapped you with this awful situation."

Flutershy blushed and her eyes found the back of Discords head walking ahead of her. He was shaking his head no at Pinky as she was bouncing backwards ahead of him rambling on about the sweets she would find in this world.

Flutershy knew her friends would never understand him. He was just to different from them, and so her secret would stay safe. They would never guess her feelings or the actions that had happened between her and the god. It was to out of character for her, and unthinkable of him. She would keep this secret and was happy for the misunderstanding. It was nice to have something to keep to herself.

For the next hour or so the girls visited each others rooms and chatted about the difference from their world and this. When Discord suggest they settle down and take a nap until the afternoon when he could do his best work, the girls reluctantly agreed. In their world Luna was just raising the moon. The time difference in this world was an unexpected chance.

Flutershy stepped into her shared room with Discord, she had not yet been in here. She had been whisked away by Rainbow to the other girls rooms down the hall. The room looked much like the other rooms, the exception being this room having only one queen sized bed. She blushed as she looked at it, feeling suddenly trapped in a near dangerous situation.

Discord shut the door behind her and turned to her. His eyes were all for her and she felt the wash of emotions roll over her.

He raised a hand to her chin, and slowly leaned down and kissed her softly. Pulling away slightly he looked into her eyes a small smile on his lips. "I promise you, I will make you happy. At least while I can when we have the time."

A smile graced Flutershy's lips, this is what her friends would never understand. Discord for all his chaos and disfunction, cared so passionately about making her happy. He also understood how she felt about her friends and not wanting to pry into whatever it was between her and Discord. He would keep her happiness between them, her friends just wouldn't understand.


End file.
